Le rêve de Ron
by The secret lover of Billie Joe
Summary: Ron fait un rêve mouvementé qui semble parfait mais ...


Le rêve de Ron

Cette nuit là, Ron avait fait un rêve mouvementé, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor et toutes les filles se l'arrachait.

Etrangement dans son rêve, il avait de l'assurance, il pouvait sourire aux plus belles filles sans montrer la moindre rougeur, et celles-ci lui répondaient en un large sourire charmeur.

Et là ! elle était là, la seule, l'unique, celle qu'il désirait depuis six ans, celle qui était pour lui la plus belle fille de l'univers, celle qu'il voulait embrasser, … Hermione !

Elle Marchait dans sa direction, elle était très belle avec sa robe mauve décolletée.

Sur son passage, les autres filles mortes de jalousie mais aussi fascinées par son élégance naturelle, s'écartaient pour la laisser passer, certaines avec un regard noir et d'autres avec admiration. Ron la regardait fixement sans pouvoir s'en détacher, il restait muet, époustouflé par la beauté de son amie. Elle était la seule à le faire autant rougir et perdre tous ses moyens.

Hermione s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit sa main, Ron la lui prit et descendit de son balais.

Elle l'emmena vers un banc situé au bord d'un lac et lui pris les deux mains, puis elle lui adressa enfin la parole :

Ron, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est amis ?

Six ans ! pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci

J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! On est des meilleurs amis n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle à Ron

Bien sur ! répondit celui-ci sans comprendre, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je ne veux plus qu'on soit amis répliqua Hermione

Hein ? Quoi ?! s'étrangla Ron , j'ai fait quoi ?

Rien, ça ne me suffit plus, je veux plus, je t'aime Ron !

Oh !… laissa échapper Ron, d'un ton presque muet

Oh et puis zut ! déclara Hermione

Elle s'approcha de lui et …………………………………………………………………………….

Ron ! debout il est déjà 10h00

Hein ? quoi ? répondit celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillée. Maman ?

Oui, qui veux tu que se soit d'autre ! le Père Noël peut-être ! tu vas bien Ron ?

Oui, oui ,pff soupira Ron.

Il était à peine 10h00 et sa mère l'avait déjà tiré du lit, le forçant à s'échapper de son rêve, son si beau rêve … la galère !

Ron était tellement déçut, qu'il se remit au lit tout en espérant reprendre son rêve là où il s'était arrêté.

*on ne peut meme plus rêver en paix !* pensa Ron avant de retomber une nouvelle fois sur son lit. Il referma les yeux et voulu reprendre là où son rêve s'était arrêté.

A présent, il rêvait ! …

Il rêva de la même scène, …enfin … jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit arrivés au banc.

- Ron, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est amis ? demanda Hermione.

Euh ! six ans répondit Ron

Ouah déjà !!! On est des meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui ! répondit Ron

Non, je ne veux plus qu'on soit des meilleurs amis !

Hein , quoi tu délires ?! Mais qu'est-ce quer j'ai fait ? répliqua Ron

Je veux plus que ça ! répondit Hermione , plus que de l'amitié !

Oh ! laissa échapper Ron

Ça te convient ? demanda Hermione

… ba… euh… oui fredonna Ron

Oh ! Ron, comme je suis heureuse qu'on soit devenu frère et sœur !!!

Hein ? QUOI ? FRÈRE ET SŒUR !!! s'écria Ron s'en comprendre

Hermione ignora sa remarque.

Bon, maintenant que tu es devenu mon confident, je peux t'avouer une chose, dit Hermione en frémissant

Ron resta sans rien dire, il était choqué.

Voilà, continua Hermione, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un … voilà, cette personne c'est…

Krum, s'esclaffa hermione, je ne savais pas que tu viendrait !!!

Krum !!! s'étouffa Ron

Oui, Hermy, je voulais te voir, je dois te dire quelque chose d'important … Hermy, je t'aime !!!

Oh! Moi aussi je t'aime s'exclama Hermione

Hein ! laissa échapper Ron . NON Hermione pas lui !!!

Si ! c'est lui que j'aime répondit Hermione en souriant à Ron

NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !!! PAS LUI !!!

Oh Hermy que tu es belle lui dit Krum

Oh ! merci, toi tu es le plus bel homme que je connais et surtout je t'aime 3

Les deux s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent sous les yeux du pauvre Ron toujours aussi choqué.

Non ! pas Krum , KRUM !!!

Ron, voyons réveille toi ! cesse de bouger dans tous les sens.

KRUM ! cria Ron, une fois réveillé par Harry

Ca va ? tu te sens bien ? demanda Harry

Où est Victor Krum ??? demanda Ron

Hein ? Quoi ? T'es fou ou quoi ! il a jamais été là !

SI , SI cria Ron

Puis il descendit à toutes jambes les escaliers qui menait au salon. Il criait ou plutôt hurlait .

JE VAIS LE TUER CE CRÉTIN !!!! KRUM TU ES UN HOMME MORT !!!

Harry le regarda stupéfait, se parlant à lui même ,il dit :

- Mais, il est devenu fou ou quoi !!!

...Fin...


End file.
